The adventures of Ranko
by AnimeVulpaGirl
Summary: Shampoo's Ki enhancing tea causes "Ranko" the seperate from Ranma. With no memories, Ranko unlocks the powers of the 5 heavenly Ki beasts. But will Ranma's life ever get back to normal with his girl half running around?


"Come on Ranma!" Shampoo said as she gave Ranma a special "Ki Enhancing Tea" she made. "Drink this and you become full man again." "Well, alright then." He said, feeling unsure about this. Ranma gulped down the potion. "Ughh, yuck!" Ranma said. "What the hell is stuff made of!" "Don't know!" Shampoo said. "But it should work _eventully_. Probably in morning." "Alright then, now about those pictures you bought from Nibiki..." "Right, here!" Shampoo gave an envolope with pictures inside. "And date?"  
"Yeah... I gotta go now! I'm really busy today." Ranma said as he dashed out of the Cat's Eye Restarunt. 'If Akane see theses photos, she'll kill me! As soon as I get home, I'll burn these pictures!' Ranma thought, and that's exactly he did when he got home.  
(Now lets skip to the next day, in the morning...)

When Ranma woke up the next day, he couldn't believe his eyes of what he saw that morning. Ranma screamed so loud that everyone (and I do mean _everyone_) heard him. Akane and Kasumi came into his room. There, they saw the Boy Ranma and the Girl Ranma at the same place at the same time. The Girl Ranma was naked while the Boy Ranma is in his white vest and boxers.  
"H-how did- You and her- How-?!" Akane was so confuse. Ranma knew that Shampoo did something wrong. He ran out the room, grabbed the phone and call the Chinese Amazon. Shampoo picked up the phone. "Hello, Shampoo here." She said. _"SHAMPOO!"_ Ranma shouted. "I wanted my girl half gone! Not to become her own person!" "'Own person?' OK, Shampoo come over there now."  
(Magical Anime time skip)  
"Do you remember anything?" Kasumi asked the Girl Ranma as she helped her get dress. The red-head shooked her head. "No?" Kasumi said. The Girl Ranma's mouth moved slowy, like if she trying to say something. Kasumi asked Ranma-chan a more few questions. After she was fully dressed, the Girl Ranma, along with Kasumi, joined everyone for breakfast. The Girl Ranma was wearing a white blouse and a blue skirt. "Hey! Aren't those my clothes!" Akane said. "Now Akane..." Nibiki said, teasing her.  
"I asked Ranma's girl side some questions." Kasumi told everyone. "She doesn't seem to remember anything. She doesn't even remember who she is." "Really?" the Male Ranma said. The Female Ranma stared at her Male half. "A-are you..." The Girl Ranma said. 'Does she remember?' The Boy Ranma thought. "My brother?" The red-head said afterwards. The Male Ranma fell back Anime-Style! "Well, you could say that." Kasumi said with a giggle. "Nii-san." The Girl Ranma said. "W-who am I? What's my name?" "Well, um..." Male Ranma tried to make it simple.  
The girl Ranma stared at her male counter part. "I guess we could call her 'Ranko' for now." Nabiki suggested. "After all, _Ranma did named her_." "That's true." Kasumi said. "And I think it's a name best suited for her." "Hmmm..." Genma said as he crossed his legs. "For now on 'Ranko' is part of this family and as a father, I must have responsibility for both of my children..." "In other words, you want Ranko to marry a rich husband or something." Akane said. _"I can live with that."_ Nabiki said. "I'll be good for both Sotomes and Tendos." Soun said. _"Dad!"_ Akane said.  
"You gonna admit, we'll be set for life if that happened." "Ranma! _Not you too!"_ Akane shouted. "Ranko" was standing outside, enjoying the fresh air. Then, everyone heard a familiar voice. "Shampoo is heeeeerrreeeee!" Suddenly, Shampoo (who was on her bike with her great-grandmother) dropped out of the sky and knocked Ranko on the head with the front bike tire. "Ranko!" Ranma shouted. Ranko's back suddenly started to glow. "It can't be...!" Cologne said.  
(Magical Anime time skip again)  
After Ranko took off the white blouse she was wearing, Cologne took a look at Ranko's back. There was a glowing star symbol on her back, inside each of the 5 points was a figure of a creature. The figures were a black turtle or tortoise, a white bengal tiger, a yellow qilin or "Chinese unicorn," a red vermilion bird and an azure (bluish-green) dragon. "Goten no kemono hoshi." Cologne said. "This symbol represents the five elements, Water, Metal, Earth, Fire and Wood. The 'Goten no kemono hoshi' on her back can mean only one thing. Ranko's ki energy stronger then average."  
"Stronger?" Akane said. "In order for Ranko to control the ki energy is to release the energy." Cologne explained. "And just how are we going to 'release' the energy?" Ranma said. "Isn't it odvious? Ki energy is controled through various martial arts training." Genma said. "So, it's all up to you boy! You need to train Ranko in martal arts!" "W-why me!?" Ranma shouted. "I didn't asked for this to happen." As Ranma continues to yelled at his father, Ranko put back on her shirt and stand outside once again. To Ranko, it's like she's see the world for the first time.  
Then, Ranko, along with everyone inside heard a voice shouting from the sky. _"RAAAAANMAAAA!"_ It was Ryoga, back for another fight. "Bakusai Tenketsu!" He shouted as he smashes the ground near Ranko, who was lucky enough to jump out the way in time. Ryoga continues to use his rapid fire version of Bakusai Tenketsu but Ranko keeps dodging every single attack. Everyone in the Dojo ran outside to see what's going on. Ranko continues to step back until she's cornered. She stepped to the side, trying to avoid getting hit! Then, she heard a yowl! (She stepped on a cat's tail)  
As soon as Ranko saw the cat, she screamed a blood-curdling scream. Suddenly, a black and blue aura surrounds Ranko. (whos scared out of her mind) **_"Kurogame no Kanketsusen!"_** She shouted as she blasted steaming hot water out of her hands, causing Ryoga flying sky high like your average Team Rocket! Ranko used so much Ki energy, that she fainted...

OK, for those of you who don't know, Ranko's Ki energy and Ki attacks are based on the 5 elements, Water, Metal, Earth, Fire and Wood.  
Each element is associated with an emotion and a heavenly beast.

Water(Black Tortoise)=Fear (As you read in this chapter)  
Metal(White Tiger)=Sadness

Earth(Qilin)=Love

Fire(Vermilion Bird)=Happiness

Wood(Azure Dragon)=Anger

What do you think? Plz comment!


End file.
